


Accidentally in Love

by exbex



Series: the Lew/Turnbull series [10]
Category: Californication (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which there is Canada, a porch swing, and (let's assume) a kilt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

Lew spends his days splitting and stacking firewood, tidying the house, and teaching the local kids how to play guitar. He likes to bitch about it to Turnbull, but secretly he a) is happy his partner didn’t get himself transferred to the absolute middle of nowhere, and b) loves every minute of it. And although he’s traded in his motorcycle boots for hiking shoes, and thrown a flannel over his t-shirt, he still hits the golf balls around, though now he goes into the woods to retrieve them.  
It’s sunset now, and Lew watches Turnbull stride up the driveway. It’s his favorite part of the day, punctuated by good-natured teasing. “I can’t believe I gave up pussy for all of this,” and he makes a mock-dramatic sweeping gesture.  
Turnbull doesn’t miss a beat. “Really Lew, you use some of the crudest, most degrading language.”  
He’s totally serious, Lew knows, but he also knows that, in spite of Turnbull’s blushing and protestations about how the neighbors will see (a moot point; the neighbors think they’re “absolutely adorable,” according to Mrs. Hetchen), Turnbull will kiss him back with just as much enthusiasm as soon as Lew pushes him down into the porch swing, drops into his lap, and buries his fingers in his hair.  
It’s a great life.


End file.
